Between Love and Hate
by KenlosXCargan
Summary: Logan meet Carlos in Big Time Rush auditions and falls in love with him at first sight. They start dating for a couple of  months but later Logan cheats on him with another band member. Well Carlos find love with some one else? Mpreg and Cheating!


_**A/N: So this story is going to an mpreg story, so if it is not your cup of tea than go back were you came from. This is also my first mpreg story. So I hope you like it! I am going to use the guys real last names and use their family members in the story. It is also a slight A/U story the only person that knows Kendall is Logan. In the begging it is going to start off with Curt Hansen in Big Time Rush and later to Kendall Schmidt on Big Time Rush! I am also going by what the guys have had said in interviews so many of the facts about them in the story might recognizable and some I am going to be making up along the way.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush nor their family members. I only own the OC's that I will use through out the story.**

Logan's POV

I was sitting in a chair next to James Maslow and Curt Hansen; we were listening to auditions for the 4th member for our show Big Time Rush. The guy who was auditioning right now was pretty cute, but I can't remember what his name was. So I asked Curt.

"Hey Curt what's his name again? I was not paying attention!" I said.

"Does somebody have crush already?" Curt said.

"Oh shut up! Like if you not thinking the same thing as I am" I said.

"Well if its asking him out on a date, than you sir are correct! Oh and his name is Carlos Roberto Pena Jr. but I already came up with a nick name for him though!" Curt said.

"That's cool! I play you paper scissor rock to see who gets to ask him out first" I said.

It seemed like he was thinking about it.

"Okay best out of 7" he said.

"Yes! Let the best man win!"

We were on the 4th game and I was winning 2 games to 1 before James interrupted us.

"Ohm guys what are you doing?" he asked.

"Curt and I playing paper scissor rock!" I said.

"I can see that but why are you'll playing a such kiddy game during auditions?" James asked.

"We are trying to see who wins the first date with Carlos" Curt said.

"Are you guys really that desperate to go on a date with some one?" James asked.

We both stopped the game and turned to James and we both said "Yes" at the same time.

James had a frown on his face we knew he was upset by the look on his face that we were fighting over the same guy when he was clearly available and ready for on of us to ask him out on a date.

"Whatever" he said. And went back to pay attention to Carlos audition while me and Curt kept on playing our game. I know James was right it was a childish game to be playing but hey we have to determine who gets to ask Carlos out on a date.

After the whole seven games I bet Curt 4 to 3! Curt looked disappointed that he lost but in the bright side I won.

"Don't worry Curt you can ask James out on a date" I said.

"I don't want to date James and besides it looks like he has already has eyes set on some one already" Curt said.

I looked towards James and he was looking straight at me with frustrated and disappointment written in his eyes. He looked away right away when I notice his eyes and I just shook my head James couldn't like me his not my type and I clearly am not his type. Curt is just trying to play mind games with me to get Carlos for himself well its not going to work. I really want Carlos to be my boyfriend but I do not even know if he is gay or at least bi so I could ask him out on a date. I don't want to go up to him and say hey I really like you and I want to go out on a date with you. That be creepy in a lot of ways and he would be crept out around me when I am around him if he makes it in this round of audition.

I saw the auditions for the day were finished and they already called out the names of the members that made the second round of the auditions and the sexy Latino made it to the second round. I saw him talking to the other members that made it to the second round. I was trying to find guts to go talk to him.

"Logan if you don't go I will go up there myself and ask him out myself before you can" Curt said.

"You can't do that Curt I beat you fair and square and besides I am working up the nerve to go ask him out. We don't even know if he is gay or bi or even if he already has a girlfriend or boyfriend" I said.

"Well that's true but there is only one way to find out and that's to ask him" he said.

Well that's true asking does answer questions that you are curious to know about another person. I saw Carlos laughing at something one of the contestants said some thing funny.

Curt was getting impatient with me because he really wanted to go up to Carlos and ask him out, but I really don't want to get rejected in front of all the people who are still here when I asked him out.

"So are you going to go talk to him Logan or can I go talk to him?" Curt said.

"I'm going Curt hold your horses. He is busy right now talking to people right now" I said.

"We tell him you just want to talk to him about some stuff and if you could borrow him for a few minutes. Or you could just go up there and introduce yourself ."

Well I do like that idea to just go introduce myself to him. So I started to walk towards the group of people he was talking to. When I got there I tabbed him on the shoulder and our brown eyes met each other and I smiled widely and stuck my hand out to introduce my self.

"Hi I am Logan Phillip Henderson."

He shook my hand and said.

"Carlos Roberto Pena Jr. nice meeting you Logan. You are one of the three that has already been cast for the show right?" he asked.

"Yes I am. Its me James Maslow and Curt Hansen. And now we are just looking for the fourth member for the show" I said.

"Yeah I know that's why I am here auditioning for the last part" Carlos said.

How can I be so stupid of course he is here to audition why else would he be here in this studio. I face palmed my forehead which cause Carlos to laugh at me.

"Sorry Carlos I just wanted to tell you that you did a very good job in your audition" I said.

Carlos just gave me a big smile showing me that he appreciated the compliment I just gave him.

"Well than you Logan I try my best."

There was an awkward silence between us after that and I was getting pretty uncomfortable just standing therein front of him so I started to rub the back of my neck which I do all the time during an awkward situation.

I looked up and saw that Carlos was still looking at me waiting for me to say some thing else.

"Well Carlos I was just wondering if you like to go out to dinner with me tonight like friends not a date just friends. So what you say?"

I was waiting for Carlos response I hope he does not reject the offer in front of all this people.

"Yeah Logan I would like to have dinner with you tonight" he said with a smile.

"You will! Okay I pick you up around 7:30? Is that okay with you?"

"Yeas that's okay with me. I see you tonight' Carlos said.

He gave me his address and his cell phone number in case I got lost on my way to his house. I was starting to walk away when I heard some one call my name.

"Logan" I turned around and it was Carlos who called out to me.

"Yes Carlos?" I asked.

"This can be a date if you want it to be, because I been watching how you been looking at me and I am gay if you wanted to know" he said.

That put a smile on my face he wanted me to take him out on a date and he was gay too.

"Okay than it's a date. I see you later."

He nodded and waved to me as I walked back to where I was sitting next to Curt.

"Well?" he asked out.

"I have a date tonight with Carlos" I said shocked still from him agreeing going out with me.

"Damn it. How do you always get lucky with the good looking guys Logan?" Curt asked.

"I don't know I just do" I said.

I saw Curt just huffed and sit back and crossed his arms. I do actually do get a lot of good lucking guys to get to date me. I hope I just don't mess things up with Carlos.


End file.
